Saku no Naru
by HK Keiji
Summary: Sakura's inner persona emerges... and its a guy! How will Naruto turn this boy back into the real sakura, and does he want to? [shonenai yaoi warning]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **...i own a keyboard.

* * *

**Saku no Naru  
**By Keiji

Inspired by 'Petal' by NQMM

_"As the petals of Sakura fall away, another flower lives" - NanQuanMama  
_

* * *

It all started with Sakura, insisting that Naruto should train with her. 

_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU... Naruto screamed, a grin of delight on his face as a poof of smoke revealed millions of Naruto's. They surrounded Sakura._

_SEXY NO JUTSU... Sakura yelled, on the other hand. No other girl had tried Naruto's 'specialty' jutsu, and this was the first time. The effects of the sexy no jutsu for a girl turned out to be slightly differant than expected._

_"Oh god," Naruto staired. The other millions of Naruto stared. A widespread nosebleed began to occur.  
_

_Sakura had changed into a guy. A very sexy guy at that, as well._

_"Sakura?" Naruto whispered. The pink haired male looked back at him curiously._

_His body was firm and well toned, as well as completely naked. His floppy dark pink hair covered his mysterious green eyes, watching Naruto with an air of curiosity and innocence._

"I'm not Sakura..." The boy said slowly.

"Haha," Naruto laughed nervously. "I know it's you Sakura, you're trying to trick me."

"Actually, I'm her inner persona." He sighed. "I suppose I'll change back soon... but I'm not sure when..."

"Do you have a name?" Naruto asked, although he wasn't sure if this boy was telling the truth. The boy shook his head, biting his lip. "I'll call you Saku for now..." He gave Saku a scrutinizing look, trying to look for any signs of tricks.

_Impossible. _Sakura's inner persona was a guy, and it had surfaced during the sexy no jutsu. So this really wasn't Sakura, it was just her other personality. It was weird, and Naruto wasn't ready enough to accept the fact fully. He was

Saku nervously took a step forward, suddenly collapsing on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with worry. He ran over to Saku's side, kneeling next to him. He suddenly remembered that Saku was completely naked. Blood rushed to his cheeks so quickly that he felt dizzy.

"Y-yeah... I need some time to get used to this..." Saku smiled. "I'm not sure how to use this body."

"Uh yeah... hm. What should we do..." Naruto laughed nervously, blushing even more. "Here, let me help."

Naruto wrapped his arm behind Saku's back and helped him back up onto his feet. Saku leaned against him heavily, his body rubbing against Naruto in a very suggestive way, though Saku didn't seem to know it. Saku grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder and slipped his other arm over his waist, trying to stand up properly.

"I never knew you had a nosebleed this often," He mumbled, noticing the stream of blood slowly trickling down Naruto's cheek.

Saku tried to take another shaky step forward but his leg trembled and he had to grab onto Naruto again. His groin grinded against Naruto's leg, hard, as he tried to stay upright.

"Let me just carry you," Naruto mumbled quickly.

"K," Saku turned his body a bit so that he could wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, pressing his face into Naruto's neck.

Naruto nervously ran his hands down Saku's toned back, blushing as he reached his ass cheeks. He quickly took his hands away and instead placed them on the back of his thighs, although this position was equally as embarressing. He parted the legs and heaved Saku up, gripping his firm thighs and wrapping them around his body.

"Ok?" He managed to say, his throat dry.

Saku nodded, wrapping his arms and legs around Naruto's body a little more. His private bit was pressed right up into Naruto's stomach, caught between their two bodies. Naruto was finding it hard to walk with the body part pressing into him. _God I could've offered him my jacket or something... I'm so thick..._

"Where are we going?" Saku asked, his lips tickling Naruto's neck.

"Back to my place I guess. Sakura's parents won't like it when they find out that their daughter has turned into a male."

"It's not permanant," Saku protested slightly. He wriggled as he slipped down a bit more. Naruto helped lift him back a bit higher, groaning as he realized that he was becoming hard in his own pants. It was getting hard to walk with. _I bet this is still all Sakura's idea of fun... but this seems genuine... shit how am I supposed to get Sakura back now... _

_Thank god I live closer to the training grounds, _Naruto thought to himself. He quickly stumbled up the stair case to his apartment, sighing with relief that no one was around to witness him carrying a hot, sexy naked boy into his flat. _Heh, imagine what Sasuke would say._

He shuffled into the apartment and kicked the door close behind him, quickly shuffling over to the sofa and laying Saku down.

Saku dropped his arms from around Naruto's neck and flopped down onto the sofa, a comfy smile on his face. His arms were flung back above his head and his legs messily flopped, one on top of the side and one hanging off the edge.

"So soft, this feels... nice..." Saku purred, eyes in an upward squint as he smiled. His hand was stroking a cushion.

Naruto froze, staring at Saku and the way his dark pink hair flopped over.

"...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, blushing a bit. "I should get you something to wear..."

He disappeared into his bedroom, then came back out, quickly throwing some items of clothing onto Saku. Saku took the shirt off his face and looked at it curiously.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to wear clothes..."

Saku shook his head. Naruto nervously stood in front of Saku, who sat up straight on the sofa. He picked up the under wear and held it out for him to stick his leg's into. Thankfully, Saku caught on quickly and his shorts were put on. Then Naruto lifted the T shirt above his head. Saku stood up, pulling the shirt on as he did so.

Naruto's breathing quickened as he realized how close he and Saku were standing. Saku's pink hair and face finally plopped out from the shirt and they were nose to nose. Saku breathed slightly, grinning, his cheeks slightly pink. Naruto stumbled backwards.

"So when will Sakura come back?" He asked, trying to sound concerned.

"I don't know," Saku's smile suddenly faded and he flopped back down onto the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly, sitting down next to Saku. He felt a bit more comfortable that Saku was not naked anymore.

"I guess... I've never actually _been _someone before. Just... darkness..."

Saku lightly touched the shirt that he was wearing, running his finger down the little folds of fabric. He pushed the shirt up slightly, his stomach muscles twitching slightly as his fingertips brushed them. His fingers splayed out onto his skin, dappling it gently as if enjoying the sensation.

"I want to know what it's like, to be someone alive."

Saku froze as Naruto's warm hand touched his, entwining their fingers together. Naruto lifted the hand and rubbed it against his cheek, feeling the warmth. Saku sighed, his eyes starting to droop.

"Saku?" Naruto whispered, noticing his hand had gone numb with coldness.

"Sleepy..." He mumbled. His startling green eyes dulled and fluttered, looking up at Naruto.

Naruto didn't know why or what was going on. He leaned down and laid next to Saku, dropping his hand over his waist. He felt Saku's chest move with every gentle breath. Slowly, he himself began to fall asleep.

He hadn't felt this for ages.

* * *

Thanks for reading this if you did, I know i know its a waste of time (and i shud be updating other stories)

-cry-

Xx keiji


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **...i own a keyboard.

* * *

**Saku no Naru  
**By Keiji

Inspired by 'Petal' by NQMM

_"As the petals of Sakura fall away, another flower lives" - NanQuanMama  
_

* * *

_"Saku?" Naruto whispered, noticing his hand had gone numb with coldness._

_"Sleepy..." He mumbled. His startling green eyes dulled and fluttered, looking up at Naruto._

_Naruto didn't know why or what was going on. He leaned down and laid next to Saku, dropping his hand over his waist. He felt Saku's chest move with every gentle breath. Slowly, he himself began to fall asleep._

_He hadn't felt this for ages._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto knew he was awake, but he definitely didn't want to get up.

Something warm and soft lay beneath him, and he liked that feeling. His arm was wrapped around... _what? _His eyes snapped open, and for a moment he forgot. Then, he remembered about Saku, the boy hidden inside Sakura.

He grinned to himself, shutting his eyes once more and snuggling deeper into the soft warmth of the person below him, his fingers stroking his hair gently.

The peace was rudely disturbed by a ear splitting shriek.

Naruto toppled off the sofa and landed onto the floor with a thud.

"AHH!!" A high pitched girly voice screamed, hitting Naruto harshly on the head as he tried to get up from the floor.

"Sa..Sakura?" Naruto squeaked, crawling away.

_What happened to Saku...?_

"You. Naruto. Have 5 seconds to explain _why I'm in your living room with no clothes on!" _Sakura hissed, jumping up onto the sofa.

Naruto stumbled to his feet, clutching a pillow to himself, biting his lip, staring at Sakura.

"What?!!" Sakura snapped.

"You passed out last night," Naruto slowly said, praying that this would shut her up.

Thankfully, it did. Sakura made an "oh" expression, her mood swinging back to normal.

Naruto sighed with relief, and partial disappointment. He thought... he thought Saku would still be there for a while.

_Don't be selfish, _Naruto thought to himself, frowning, as he went to his bedroom to voluntarily lend clothes to Sakura.

* * *

"That's weird, I've never passed out like _that _before," Sakura snorted. "Must be because of you and your perverted jutsu."

Naruto nodded numbly, staring into his bowl of ramen, stirring it with his chopsticks lifelessly.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Naruto sighed.

_There just has to be some way to get Saku back... even if it's for a while..._

* * *

O.O wow that was short.

xx keiji


End file.
